One-shot upon a time
by Dragonling743
Summary: A series of my OUAT one-shots non-continuous
1. Abs

Abs

A bead of sweat followed gravity's pull over hills and valleys of muscle. Every flex led to a change in path, and oh sweet Lord was there a whole lot of flexing going on. Regina couldn't help but swallow. The sight before her eyes was enough to drain all moisture from her mouth. Emma continued with her workout, completely oblivious to her audience of one.

Push up, crunches, jacknives, all kinds of activities had been integrated into Emma's workout over the years. The icing on the cake at the end of each workout was a series of chin-ups. Now Regina had seen her fair share of chin-ups. What she hadn't seen was the sheriff drawing up on herself to the point that she was in the fetal position, but five feet above the ground.

The mayor licked her lips, watching the flex and roll as Emma pulled herself up to the bar on the lintel once more. It was only her fifth rep, but Emma dropped to the floor in a crash. Regina jumped almost out of her skin. If her life were a cartoon her skin would have shot off while an air horn sounded in the distance. "Shit." Emma grumbled, standing up to check the chin-up bar. It was hung off a sturdy lintel but she wanted to be sure she wasn't going to break the door with her activities.

Regina stood frozen in place as Emma turned and found the mayor staring at her, pale as a sheet. Regina couldn't fathom what was going on in Emma's head, or anything really. She was so captivated by the gleam of Emma's pale skin. The bruise on Emma's side was just beginning to form. "You're hurt." Regina sounded like a child asking mother about the existence of santa. Confusion, wonder and doubt all combining in one. That's what drove her to actually move.

Now it is Emma's turn to freeze as Regina reached forward and caressed the slowly purpling skin. Her hand wrapped around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. A shudder went down Emma's spine as she followed the queen's direction. The Queen's hands both stroked Emma's sides so gently that she shivered. Electricity filled the air between them as magic built up around the wound. The sensation of her side healing was probably the weirdest thing the Savior had ever experienced, but it was well worth it to have Regina standing so close to her.

Had she stopped staring at the Queen's cleavage, Emma might have noticed the fact that her only adornment was a sports bra and a pair of mini-shorts. It seemed to be a habit between them. Emma would go as casual as possible, and the Queen would wear her tightest pantsuits. Maybe the secret was that each knew the other loved it.

Finally the magic in the air dimmed, and electricity faded away leaving nothing but air between them. Not very much air at that. "You really should be more careful Ms. Swan. Next time I won't be here to save you."

Emma grabbed Regina around the waist and yanked her tight, removing any breaths of air between them. "Oh no, you're sure as hell going to be here distracting me every second of the day."

Regina tried to hide her gasp but Emma knew that sound too well. "Why would I do that?" Her voice trembled. How is that hotter than the Queen when she's angry? Emma didn't know what was going on but she very much enjoyed the shift.

"Because you wanna 'nother look at all I have to offer." Regina met Emma's eyes and they both sensed the challenge, the invitation.

Regina trailed a hand down Emma's rock hard abs, "Perhaps."


	2. April showers

**April Showers**

"Hey kid stay in the car." Emma unbuckled her seat belt. The door to the manor stood ajar, and after everything that had happened, warning bells rang in the Sheriff's head. Henry bit his lip and nodded, gripping the seat belt with enough force to turn his knuckles white. After seeing even his grandfather used to hurt others, Henry was finally learning to listen when Emma told him to stay.

Emma shed any semblance of being a mother, carefree, or even cheerful as she put on her mask. The same kind of mask that Regina put on every day before stepping into her office. Henry wasn't sure if Emma even knew she was doing it. His heart clenched when Emma flicked the clip on her gun holster. That terrified him more than anything else.

Emma nudged the door open, praying the mayoral mansion was untouched. "Regina? You here?" She called softly. No reply put her on edge. She pulled her gun from the holster and checked each room. Living room, clear. Dining room, oh shit. Emma bent down to find a chair knocked down and a broken plate. Blood on the floor too.

Emma turned around and saw the blood leading out towards the hall. "Regina! Regina are you here? What happened?" She called out louder. Her heart raced in her chest. Emma was going through every worst scenario. She stepped up the stairs careful not to step in the trail. "Regina?" Every time the response didn't come, Emma got more worried. Where the hell is Regina, and what happened?

The door to the Mayor's bedroom was open and the sound of water falling came from inside. "Shit, they're still here?" She hissed to herself, pulling her gun up to bear and bracing her off hand against the butt. Emma Swan may not have been a cop for long but she's a damn good shot, and she knows when it's time to start shooting.

She advanced slowly through Regina's room, afraid of what she would find. The bathroom door was ajar too, rushing water echoed from the room. Please please please. Emma closed her eyes to pray for a moment before she shoved her way into the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD! EMMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Regina screeched at the top of her considerable lungs.

I don't care if she explodes me or something. I tucked my gun away and rushed to hug her tightly. "Oh thank God you're okay, I saw the blood and thought the Lost boys had gotten you or something." My heart was pounding and my chest heaving from the fear that had swamped me for the last ten minutes.

Regina started to squirm from my grip, "While I appreciate the sentiment, GET OFF." She broke from my grip and I realized the reason for her vehemence. Regina Mills is as naked as the day she was born.

I spun around to give her privacy, "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. You know the front door is open? I was scared someone broke in and then the blood in the kitchen... "

"You can turn around now Ms. Swan." I did as commanded and was relieved to see her tightly wrapped in a towel to almost counted as a dress. Damn she makes a towel look good. "The blood was from my foot, I stepped in a shattered plate. The door was open to let Henry in since he lost his key in Neverland. Feel better Sheriff?"

I looked up from her chest as I realized she was winding her speech down, "Uhh y-yeah. Got it. Sorry." I backed out before anything else happened. The poor kid is still in the car worried about all this.

"Next time Emma," Regina called out sedately, "If you want to see me in the shower you should ask. It's only polite."


End file.
